


Make a wizard of me

by Mezita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cousin Incest, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezita/pseuds/Mezita
Summary: Darla Edith Dursley is the only daughter of the Dursley couple. The little princess in the house, she grows spoiled and full of love on the part of her parents, but her cousin Harry is the only one who does not give her due attention. But perhaps over time the two can put the differences aside and realize that they only have each other.
Relationships: Female Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Kudos: 14





	Make a wizard of me

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, can someone stop me from writing new stories?! Lol. And this is my new work on 2021, and I am so happy to share with you! Hope that you like it, it is an idea that I had if Harry fell in love with a muggle, or exactly with his counsin, that in this case is a girl. So yeah, a genderbend Dudley Dursley fanfic.

It was a clear sunny day, when the long-awaited child of the Dursley couple arrived. It was a girl. Plump, with light brown eyes and dark brown threads mapping the little head, the girl was adored by her parents. Named Darla Edith Dursley, the little girl was the princess of the house, treated with the good and the best, not only by her parents but also by her relatives.

But everything was about to change with the arrival of an outsider. A little creature, the same size as Darla, had been left at the door of the Dursleys' house, with only one letter that warned of what happened on that fateful Halloween night. Petunia Dursley felt divided when she saw that baby of her sister. Sister she never saw again after graduating from that school of freaks.

After what happened with her sister, Petunia promised never to get involved in this world of magic again and as soon as she had her daughter, she even imagined the possibility that one day, Darla, could be an abnormal one too. But she would do everything possible to prevent this from happening. But now, all of her plans went down the drain with baby Potter unwanted presence. After all, what could she do?! Catch the baby to look after? Love him? Call him her nephew? But at the same time, he is her only sister's memory. This sister, although strange, was family, her little sister. She tried everything to put her on the right path, perhaps now raising her son, could she not try to do the same?

And so it was, with the pact of not saying anything about the truth to Harry and Darla, that the Dursley couple created them. But look, the creation of the two was quite different. After all, Harry Potter remained a stranger, while Darla Dursley was the couple's only daughter and thus the princess of the house. Nothing would come before her, not even their nephew. Therefore, Harry Potter was always denied the best for his creation. Darla, in her five years of age, tried once to question her parents about the treatment given to him, after all he is family. So their excuse was that he was a stranger, because his parents were strangers. He would never be a good person without the education and strict treatment given to him, but they do it out of loving him so much. From then on, Darla never questioned her parents or tried to help her cousin. After all, it was for his own good.

And for the next six years, life went on like that, Darla loved and Harry scorned. For the Durlsey couple, everything was perfect, even with Harry's attacks of abnormality.

Today, Darla's eleven years would be celebrated and in Petunia's mind, everything had to be perfect, from coffee to dinner. So, to start, a beautiful balanced coffee, after all she could not have her little princess out of shape. She was going up the stairs to wake her daughter, when she remembered to wake her nephew. Suddenly knocking on the door of the small room under the stairs and talking to wake up in that instant, that was how Petunia woke Harry. She went up the stairs and into the bedroom at the end of the hall, opening the door and knocking lightly, hoping to wake Darla up. But of course, that didn't happen, so she ended up going straight to the single bed, where a pink package was still. She kissed her daughter's cheek and whispered in her ear.

“Wake up little princess, today is your day. Happy Birthday!” And with one more kiss on the cheek, it made the girl finally start waking up. Hands scratching her eyes and yawning, she turned to her mother and ended up smiling at her.

“Thank you, mom.”

As she sat on the bed, her pink cover slid down her body, showing her white floral pajamas and dark brown hair all tangled up. In her eyes you could see the remnants of sleep. Her mother opened the window and let the sun into the room. The room showed exactly that its owner was a girl. Its walls were covered with a light pink theme paper with white flower designs alternating in sizes, a dressing table was on the left side of the window, while the white wooden wardrobe was on the right side of the window. If it were for Petunia, it was to have more things decorating the room, but the daughter prefers simplicity, the less the better.

“Today, the day will be perfect little flower! Everything is planned, first the zoo, then lunch at your favorite restaurant, then stroll through the park and of course, dinner prepared by myself! Not to mention the gifts!”

“Mom, you look more excited than the birthday girl!” Darla spoke, with a sincere smile on her face. She loved to see her mother excited.

“But it's because I want everything to be perfect! You know how much I love you, dear.”

“Yes I know, Mom. Love you too.”

“Get up and get ready, so you won't be late.” And with a kiss on the forehead, she left the room, leaving her daughter to get ready. After showering and brushing her teeth, the girl went to choose her clothes to go out. Usually, Petunia tidied her up, saying she loved adorning her princess, but with maturity coming, Darla thought it would be time to get ready alone. It was the day that Petunia cried the most since the day her daughter was born.

She ended up choosing a black leg, with a black polka dot skirt and a dark blue sweater. Her hair was styled in a high ponytail, with hair clips on the sides. Ready, she happily descended the stairs, heading for the kitchen where her parents and cousin were. Harry looked up from the pan where Vernon's eggs were fried, and smiled at his cousin.

“Happy birthday, Darla.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

Contrary to what one might expect, Harry Potter did not grow up hating his cousin but nurturing a certain affection for her, after all she never treated him like her parents, yes she could be bossy and spoiled, but she had a good heart behind it. Could be worse.

“Come here, my sweetie. Look at what mom prepared for coffee!”

“Happy Birthday my baby!” Said Vernon, who was sitting at the table, reading the morning newspaper.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Sitting at the table, her plate was considered the simplest of all, well, except for Harry's. Eggs, fruit and toast, plus a glass of juice, no caffeine. That was what her coffee consisted of. The girl never complained, after all it was enough to feed her. She waited for her cousin to sit at the table, to start eating. It was a quiet breakfast, without much complaints from her parents to Harry and soon everyone was ready to go to the zoo.

The zoo was not full. A family here and there, the Dursleys were one more to complete the movement on the place. First the mammals were seen, where the two children rejoiced at the roar of a lion. Then for the reptiles, which in Darla's opinion, were her least favorite. So she didn't take long in the sessions. But an interesting fact caught her attention. Harry had stayed behind to get a better look at the Brazilian snake, raised in captivity, when she noticed that the snake even shook his head, as if he understood her cousin. She even went towards Harry out of curiosity, when a fat boy, the same age as Harry and Darla, pushed Harry aggressively to the floor. Darla went to help her cousin, when she saw the glass, which separated the animal from the public, disappear, like magic. The boy, who leaned over the glass, ended up falling into the snake's captivity area, getting all wet. But that was not all, as the snake ended up escaping and seemed to stop in thanks to Harry, with him answering "anytime." And as soon as the snake crawled out, screams were heard, but the worst was the mother who saw her son trapped in the snake's cage. Wait, did the glass come back? How? When?

For a moment, Petunia thought it was something with her daughter when she saw Harry near the cage, on the floor, laughing as if he had won a gift. But Mrs. Durlsey was relieved to see that her daughter was safe and sound across the hall.

“Potter, come here!”

The boy soon lost his laugh. He went over to his uncle and aunt with his shoulders slumped waiting for a sermon.

“Did you do that?” For his uncle and aunt, it was always his fault.

“No, ma'am.” Well, it was and it wasn't, he didn't know. And apparently, not even Darla.

It seemed that the aunt did not believe, but did not look for confusion, after all it was her daughter's day. “Come on, we have a long day ahead of us.”

The rest of the day went well, with no new events. But in spite of all that, nothing took the girl's thoughts away from the event at the zoo. After all, what had really happened? Had her cousin really touched the glass, like a magician? But, how is that possible?! And so, the girl fell asleep, dreaming of talking snakes and glasses that magically disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for the first chapter. Share your opinions, but please mind the language, we don't need to be rude. See you all on the next chapter! ;)


End file.
